new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayashi Clan
"Unflinching." The rather short motto of the Hayashi clan. The Hayashi clan is one of the clans that resides in the Republic. They are a clan that hasn't gained much renown or prestige by those outside of the Republic, until the revolution was led by a member of the clan. They are known to be quite militant. Traits * The Will of Steel The Hayashi clan is known to produce disciplined and stern folk. This reputation or trait is usually attributed or known by the Hayashi clan members that serve in a military career. But those who are well known with the clan can attest that this seems to be a trait that seems to be with every Hayashi, even outside those with a military career. * The Resolve of Old The Hayashi clan has a long history. They have been through good and bad times, had to change and adapt to situations that befell their clan. But their resolve seems to have never changed, driving them forward to keep the clan as family intact. Most Hayashi even seem to so loyal to the clan that they refuse to change their name upon marriage. * Unflinching Living to their clan's motto, the Hayashi clan seems to be undeterred by most oppositions. This has been proven in the far past when they were contesting for the control of their island but also during the Great War, Shoji Occupation and the recent revolution. Some do debate that showing fear is a sign of weakness and thus unbecoming of a Hayashi. * The Rivals of the Ghosts The Suzu clan once boasted to be the clan with the best assassins in the world. A boast that they could attempt to make true but perhaps unknown to them, that created a rival in the Hayashi clan. While the Hayashi don't have a kekkei genkei within all their clan members or a hidden, this didn't stop them from attempting to rival the Suzu's clan prowess in assassination and subterfuge. The Hayashi clan don't feel the need to boast that they are superior to the Suzu, for the Suzu are exactly what they boasted to be: Ghosts. While Hayashi shinobi still prowl in the shadows. History The Hayashi is an old clan that resides in the Republic of the Water Country. Their name appears first in a document regarding the island of Matsumae. There the Hayashi were contesting the sole control of the island with the Kouriki clan. The feud between the two clans seemed to have an older history if one believes the tales of the Hayashi clan. This feud would eventually be resolved in the year 234 ADS. The Hayashi claimed to have bested the Kouriki clan, defeating their forces and being victorious in sieging their clan's stronghold. Much claims or evidence that something else occurred hasn't ever been recovered for there are neither any living members of the Kouriki nor does anybody seem to know where the ruins of the Kouriki stronghold is located. Once they gained sole control of their island, the Hayashi clan seemed to be fixated on developing themselves further. But much of an isolation policy didn't come through for the island was often the target of Chonobi raiders and other Water clans. This did seem to steer the Hayashi to be forced to become more focused on militant affairs, as well developing a general distrust as dislike for all that seemed foreign. But even with internal challenges, that plagued the Hayashi clan for quite some time, the clan managed to pull through the Warring Clans Era. The rise of the Water country did allow them to prosper a bit more than they did in the past. Not that the Hayashi clan dared to rely too much on either the country or other clans for support. Some members of the clan did make a name and progress in a career in the country's military, a few even being granted the honour of joining the esteemed elite guard of the Ashina daimyo. Their position in the court of the Ashina daimyo would be used as an exploit to increase the Hayashi prestige and proof of their martial prowess. During the Great War, the Hayashi clan were, however, one of the first clans to feel the war turning. Despite the Water country's initial success, the Fire country managed to repel their invading forces out and succeed in an invasion of their own. The Hayashi clan was overwhelmed, even as they desperately attempted to fight off the foreign invaders. Following the defeat of the Great War, the Hayashi clan fixated themselves on licking their wounds as well holding a grudge against some Water clans and those of the Fire country - the present day Empire of Akino. This meant that they weren't considered a large threat by the Shoji occupation, which meant that they could continue most of their affairs with impunity. A large change would come with the revolution. Even while the revolution of the Water country was led by a Hayashi, this didn't mean that the Hayashi clan was immediately on the side of the revolution. They were, in fact, neutral and keen to watch how things would play out against the fifth Mizukage - the last living member of the Suzu. Things changed when the Ina clan decided to slaughter the entire Ashina dynasty and join the revolution. The Hayashi clan instantly decided to side against the revolution. Being outnumbered and already too late to make a deciding factor for the conflict, the Hayashi clan aimed to harm the Ina clan as much as they could. The end of the revolution was a painful day of the Hayashi clan. Forced to submit to become loyal to the newborn Republic, the Hayashi clan seemed to continue their affairs without much of a grudge at the surface. In secret, they have been working on working to get their revenge on those who have wronged them. Members Not everybody that is living on the island of Jamiraoi is a Hayashi. The surname is solely used by those who can claim that their bloodline is connected to the founder of the clan, Hayashi Tadanaga. There are various branches of the Hayashi family, that seem to each have a prominent ancestor of their bloodline - which makes up for the name of their branch. The Tadanaga Branch This branch is the oldest and most influential of the Hayashi clan. They have the most legitimacy, being the direct descendants of Hayashi Tadanaga. This branch of the Hayashi clan resides in their ancestral castle on the island of Jamiraoi, ruling over the clan. The Kiyosue Branch This branch claims to be the descendants of Hayashi Kiyosue. Kyosue was once an esteemed general of the Hayashi forces and a close friend of Lord Hayashi (Tamehisa - during the Warring Clans Era, approximately around the years of 280-290 ADS), allowed to marry into the Hayashi clan. His descendants are mostly in Kosa. Governing the port-city in the name of the Hayashi clan, being commanded by the Tadanaga branch. The Fusayoshi Branch This branch claims to be the descendants of Hayashi Fusayoshi. Fusayoshi was adopted into the Hayashi family in the year 324 ADS. He uncovered a plot that was aimed at the Hayashi clan by the extinct Kunihiro branch. For his proven loyalty and deciding factor in saving the Hayashi clan, he was adopted into the noble clan. His descendants are responsible for maintaining the Hayashi compound. The Kunihiro Branch The extinct branch of traitors, the descendants of the warrior Kunihiro that got adopted into the Hayashi clan in 245 ADS. Kunihiro was apparently a deciding factor in repelling an attack from another clan in the Water country-region. For his merit and proven loyalty, he was adopted into the clan on the orders of Lord Hayashi (Katamitsu). His descendants, however, attempted to craft and execute a plot in the years of 320-324 ADS to overthrow the Tadanaga Branch from their seat of power. This plot was uncovered by the loyal warrior Fusayoshi, who was tasked to lead a force to apprehend every member of the Kunihiro branch and execute them for treason. Notable people of the Hayashi Clan: * Hayashi Tadanaga, the founder of the Hayashi clan. * Hayashi Mika, a member of the Fusayoshi branch and leader of the revolution. * Hayashi Neime, a member of the Kiyosue Branch and a genin of team Kukiko. Techniques The Hayashi clan lacks any hidden to boost their martial prowess. There have been some recording that a few members within their clan displayed the ability as affinity towards the rare Scorch release. There have been only six members of the Hayashi clan that were gifted with that kekkei genkei. The others are instead forced to dedicate themselves to discipline and advance their skills as soldiers, marines as shinobi. Developing militant traditions to bolster the discipline and loyalty of their forces have been largely a success and a key factor on why the Hayashi has managed to demand some respect from various other factions and clans. Being recruited into the elite guard of the daimyo was one of their most prestigious feats, to prove their martial prowess and discipline. Traditions At this point, it is no surprise that the Hayashi has a strict and rather militant clan culture. They seem to favour and hold on to their traditions that are to inspire loyalty and discipline. The Oath of Silence This tradition is often misunderstood by outsiders who have heard of it. The oath isn't pledged to just anybody but to the clan's name. To safeguard its honour and pledging to avenge any who would wrong them. Furthermore, it serves as an oath to never speak badly of the clan. Neither to outsiders or anybody within the clan. The Mark The Mark is one of the worst punishments that the clan can impose on a Hayashi. Any Hayashi found guilty of a crime will receive a mark on their face, set upon their features with a hot iron. Searing the Mark on the face of the criminal Hayashi, they are forever marked to be an outcast of the Hayashi clan. In this life and the next. The Disciples of Tradition The Hayashi is a noble clan that has shown that they value discipline and loyalty. This is reflected in how they raise their children as well. Not many Hayashi are lenient or soft towards raising their children nor are many Hayashi terrible or cruel parents. They discipline and raise their kin to know the values of loyalty and discipline. Children are often given small tasks and duties to instil these values and make them almost worship them. There are, of course, now and then exceptions to the rule. Clan heartlands WIP Relations The viewpoint and relations of the Hayashi with other clans and factions: * The Akiyama Clan The Akiyama is a clan that the Hayashi doesn't entirely find interesting. Their brutish ways and fashion don't seem to appeal to the Hayashi. But other than, the Hayashi clan doesn't pay much heed to the Akiyama clan. * The Heralds of Freedom The Hayashi clan is far from supportive to the heralds of Freedom. The idea of the peasants getting more liberty and privileges than they already seem to have these days is an absurd idea to the Hayashi clan. Many of the Hayashi clan would argue that such ideas will only bring the nation's strength further down while their rivals grow further in strength. * The Swords of Truth The favoured faction of the Hayashi clan. They agree with many ideas of the Swords of Truth, stating that the nation needs to work on their military strength to not fall behind the likes of their rivals and neighbours. Several Hayashi are even members of the Swords of Truth. * The Members of Honour The second favourite faction of the Hayashi clan. They agree with many ideas of the Members of Honour, certainly, with the idea of the clans being the prominent force within the nation. However, the Hayashi clan isn't entirely agreeing with the Members of Honour but this can likely be due to the Ina clan having a few members within their ranks. * The Mizuno Clan The Mizuno clan are considered a danger by the Hayashi clan. Their resources, wealth and influence are much bigger than that of the Hayashi clan. And while the Hayashi clan might relish a challenge, they know the difference between a challenge and death-sentence. Their approach with the Mizuno clan can be compared as a hunter that doesn't want to wake up a sleeping tiger. * The Sons of Kaizoku The Hayashi clan would have been great supporters of the Sons of Kaizoku. If it weren't for the fact that the Sons seem to be solely focused on extending the military fundings on the naval strength of the Republic. Whereas the Hayashi clan can understand that desire, they are more interested in expanding the land force and the Republics land by overtaking land on the Eastern continent. * The Yuki Clan The Yuki clan is viewed with disdain by the Hayashi clan. This is likely because of the Hayashi's distrust towards foreigners. The fact that the Yuki clan within the Republic seems to be nothing more than dirty merchants hasn't contributed much for the Hayashi to have much respect for the Yuki clan. Category:Republic Category:Taika Category:Clan